Pokemon: The Creepypasta
by Someoneknows100
Summary: This a creepypasta that combines the overwhelming awe of Pokemon with the nightmarish tensions of Nightmare of Elm Street. And if you're thinking, what do these two series have in common? Well, just read to find out.


All my life I've wanted to live in the world of Pokémon. I wanted to leave home when I was 10 and explore the world with my trusty Pikachu. I basically wanted to be Ash Ketchum. I watch the entire series, collected the cards, and bought any stuffed animal I could find that resembled a Pokémon. I would yell at my mom when she got me something like "Digimon" or "Yo-Gi-Yoah" (or however you spell it), I was only into Pokémon.

Everyone's favorite season is the first season. That had the best jokes and the best lines. I didn't care that much for Johoto League or the Advanced Generation. But I love Diamond and Pearl. I don't know why, maybe it has to do with the new leading lady, Dawn. She was pretty, and I like the chemistry she shared with Ash. I thought they would get together at the end of the series. It was during the Diamond and Pearl series when my dream came true.

A week before it happened, I prayed to God to let me into the Pokémon universe. I begged him and begged him to teleport me into the Pokémon universe. I don't know what happened that week, since I don't have a good memory; my brain's messed up like that. But one week after I made my prayer, something wonderful happened.

I awoke in the Pokémon universe. Well, technically I did not awake. I was sort of, there, like I was somehow taken from my world and sudden popped into the Pokémon one. I didn't remember what I was doing at that time that I was teleported, but it didn't matter, because I was in the Pokémon world!

Since the Diamond and Pearl series was the current season during that time, I was in that timeline. I remember looking around the place I was teleported in. I was in a building, there were a lot of people, but they were all Pokémon trainers. They had Pokémon outfits on and had wild colorful hair and were having a fun time. But then I noticed something off.

Some people didn't even belong in a Pokémon universe. I looked into the crowd and I sworn I saw a familiar thing that didn't belong in the Pokémon universe. I didn't know what it was when I first saw it. It had a messed up face, like it was burned or something. It worse a hat, I don't know what kind it was, but it looked familiar. Then I knew who the person was, Freddy Kruger!

I knew it was him, he had the deform face, the striped shirt, and the hat, that was his hat! He was wandering the crowd of Pokémon trainers like he was one of them. He noticed me looking at him, and gave me a weird smile. I quickly ran out of there as fast as I could. Why was he in my perfect Pokémon world? Was I dreaming! Was my beautiful Pokémon world just a dream? No, it wasn't. It was real. I knew it. But the idea that Freddy Kruger, the most fear monster of all time exists in the same world as Ash Ketchum and Pikachu! And was he after me?

I didn't think long about him, because as soon as I ran out of there, I ran into them. That's right, Ash Ketchum. And with him was Dawn and Brock. I couldn't believe it, it was really them. My childhood hero, but that's not the awesome part, he knew who I was. He went up to me and said, "There you are John! Come on, the Pokémon battle is about to start"!

My heart was pounding when I heard this. I didn't know what to say, so I just went along with it. I know knew where I was, I was at a battle arena, and I was about to watch Ash battle someone.

But something was off, like Ash's appearance. Ash is supposed to be 10, and yet he's my height. He did have Pikachu with him either. I didn't want to ask, I didn't want anything to ruin the moment. Dawn and Brock also looked different. Brock eyes were completely visible, and they looked creepy. Dawn had some streaks of black hair in her hair. For a girl obsessed with her hair, why would she allow that? And she looked much older too.

We walked with a group of people heading for inside the building. I was worried we'll run into Kruger, but I knew Ash can take him. Then I noticed other people who shouldn't be here. I saw Crash Bandicoot. You guys remember Crash Bandicoot, the original mascot for the Play Station. He was there with his sister Coco and archenemy Dr. Neo Cortex. This blew my mind, but it didn't make me scared like with Freddy Kruger. But still, I started to worry. What was going on? Why were these out of place characters doing here, and why did the Pokémon gang look so different. Then I saw him again, Freddy Kruger. He was standing next to someone, he was probably stalking him. He looked at me and gave me that creepy smile again. I tried catching up the gang, but I realized I lost them. I was forced to study the crowd more to find them.

I soon saw more out of place characters. The Ice King from Adventure Time. Mega Mind for that Dream Works movie. Mario and Luigi, Cloud Strife, Master Chief, SpongeBob, Street Fighter characters.

I saw Ash again, but he looked different, a lot different. He was fatter and blonde. Dawn wasn't with him, and instead it was Misty. I grew confuse. I wanted to walk over to them and asked what's going on, but I could see Freddy across from them, giving me that smile. I ran out of there.

I ran until I didn't know where I was. It was dark. There were tons of people. Then I saw a light. I realize the light was a window and a door. I sent through the door and found myself in a court yard, where there were Pokémon trainer having a Pokémon battle. Now this was what I wanted to see. And sure enough, Ash was one of them. Dawn and Brock were standing by him in the sidelines. Dawn noticed me and signaled me to come over, which I did. I was so excited; I was going to watch my first Pokémon battle! But I was wrong.

Ash sent out Pikachu, but he didn't throw any poke balls or anything. Instead, he just pointed at his opponent, who looked like the Pokémon trainer from Fire Red and Leaf Green. Ash yelled, "Go Pikachu"! And out of nowhere, this scrawny, terrifying Pikachu comes into the arena. I was shocked by this. It looked like a cross between a Pikachu and a human. It was disgusting to look at. And no one noticed. The Fire Red guy called out something, but I can't remember what. It made everyone laugh. But I didn't notice because who would come into the court yard but that demon himself, Freddy Kruger.

I dashed out of there, I hate Freddy Kruger. I knew it was his fault for everything that was going on. He was the master mind behind all of this. He was making all the original Pokémon characters messed up, he was the one bringing all the out of place ones into this world. He was trying to destroy my paradise. The place I dreamed of going ever since I was a little kid. It was his entire fault!

After some time running, I noticed Ash, Dawn and Brock were chasing after me. I stopped and they asked me what was wrong. I told them about Kruger, who he was and what he does. And how if he stays here he will kill everyone in the Pokémon arena.

But they just stared at me with confusion. Then Freddy came into the room. I forgot to mention there were other people in the room as well, but I didn't noticed. All I could think of was how much this person has ruined my life. How he has ruined my dreams. I snapped.

I ran at Freddy and tackled him. People screamed, but I didn't care. I constantly punched Freddy in his ugly, burnt out face. Chunks of his face went flying over carpet. Ash, Dawn and Brock tried pulling me off him, but it didn't do any good. I glued to Freddy, I refused to get off of him. I kept pounding his face into the ground. I could hear in the background, "John stop!", "You hurting him" and "Help". Freddy cried out in pain, as if he was crying. I punched, and I punched, and I grabbed a hold of his neck. I began to twist it. Freddy started to sob. Ash and Brock tried pulling me off him. But they were too late. I snapped Freddy's neck. I killed the man responsible for turning my dream into a nightmare. I looked up and I saw a ring of people looking down at me. The Ice King. Crash Bandicoot. Cloud Strife. Everyone. I could hear Dawn say, "We should have never had done this".

I looked at them and I said, "He's dead, now you'll all go". But nothing happened. They stood there, sobbing and screaming with fright. What was wrong with them, I killed the king of nightmares. Strange, after all this time, he could have been stopped like this. Men came over and lifted me off him and carried me to a police car. I looked back and I could see Ash, Dawn and Brock crying as they watch the men escort me away.

The only thing I remember after that was a simple thought I had in my head as they took me away. And it took me a while to notice, I realized that Ash, Dawn and Brock looked like my friends, Grace, Kevin and Jeff. They loved Pokémon just as much as I do. So much so that they even planned to take everyone to Comic Con. Too bad I got teleported here to the Pokémon world, otherwise I would have joined them.


End file.
